The present invention relates to a flame resistant tube for braking systems.
The field of the invention is that of the ducts, generally comprising rubber flexible hoses, which are used to convey pressurized air to motor vehicle, railroad vehicle (such as railroad car and locomotive,) braking systems and the like.
In such an application field, it is necessary to provide the braking system with the required safety properties and efficacy, for resistance against fires.
Prior rubber tubes or pipes, used for conveying pressurized air to the above mentioned braking systems, have not been found as suitable to resist against high temperatures which, as frequently occurs in a free-flame condition, may also have values of 700-800° C.
In a fire event, moreover, the tube must resist, for a time as long as possible, against the mentioned temperatures, while preserving its pneumatic conveying function.
Moreover, in the railroad field, also the materials for making the mentioned rubber ducts, must meet a plurality of specific standards, related to the releasing of toxic combustion or flue fumes.